Björk
Björk est une auteur compositrice interprète, musicienne et actrice islandaise connue pour ses recherches musicales, son univers décalé et ses prouesses vocales extravagantes. Biographie Björk est née à Reykjavik, en Islande, le 21 novembre 1965. Elle grandit avec sa mère Hildur Rúna Hauksdóttir, une militante de la nature islandaise au sein d'une communauté hippie. Son père, Guðmundur Gunnarsson, est un dirigeant syndical et électricien. Lorsqu'elle atteint l'âge de 5 ans on l'inscrit dans une école de musique où elle va apprendre le piano et la flûte et découvrir de grands compositeurs tel que Debussy. Un jour, un de ses professeurs de musique envoya un enregistrement de Björk, une reprise de Tina Charles "I love to love" à RÚV, la seule station de radio en Islande. L'enregistrement a ensuite été diffusé à la radio nationale, et après l'avoir entendu, un représentant du label Fálkinn contacte Björk et lui offre un contrat. Durant son adolescence, Björk a été influencé par le mouvement punk. À 14 ans, elle forme le groupe Spit and Snot où l'on peut la voir les sourcils rasés, suivi de peu par le groupe de jazz fusion Exodus en 1979. En 1980, elle est diplômée de l'école de musique. En 1981, elle et le bassiste Jakob Magnússon formé un autre groupe appelé Jam-80, qui devint plus tard Tappi Tíkarrass (qui signifie «"botte le cul des putes" en islandais) et a sorti un single prolongée, "Bítið Fast í Vítið», dans la même année. Leur album, Miranda, a été commercialisé en 1983. Björk a collaboré avec Einar Örn Benediktsson et Einar Melax de Purrkur Pillnikk et Guðlaugur Óttarsson, Sigtryggur Baldursson et Birgir Mogensen de Theyr. Après avoir écrit des chansons et répéter pendant deux semaines, le nouveau groupe, KUKL («sorcellerie» en islandais), a développé un son décrit comme du rock gothique. Björk a commencé à se créer un style de chant ponctué par des hurlements et des cris. Bien que le succès soit très limité et cantonné au Royaume-Uni, c'est là un premier pas vers une carrière internationale. Le groupe enregistrera deux albums: The Eye en 1984 et Holidays in Europe en 1986. En 1987, les membres de KUKL sabordent le groupe et fondent un autre groupe plus orienté vers la pop, Sykurmolarnir. Repéré par le label One Little Indian, le groupe sera renommé The Sugarcubes, qui deviendra vite le groupe islandais le plus célèbre au monde (à l'époque). Ayant produit trois albums (sans compter un album de remixes et une anthologie), The Sugarcubes connaît un succès incroyable (même si ce succès se centre assez vite sur la personnalité de sa chanteuse, Björk) et part en tournée dans le monde entier. Parallèlement, Björk commence à vivre ses premières expériences de collaborations extérieures, enregistrant deux chansons pour 808 State, un groupe de house britannique. Elle sort également Gling-Gló, un album de jazz composé principalement de reprises en islandais de standards du genre. Carrière Discographie 'Björk (1977)' right|200 px Cet album éponyme sort durant l'été 1977, alors que l'artiste n'a que entre 11 et 12 ans. Enregistré grâce à l'aide de son oncle, il est tiré à quelque 5 000 exemplaires, et devient un grand succès et disque d'or en Islande. Les chansons présentes sont un mélange de reprises traduites en Islandais, comme The Fool On The Hill des Beatles (Álfur Út Úr Hól), Alta Mira d'Edgar Winter, Christopher Robin de Melanie Safka (Bænin) et Your Kiss Is Sweet de Stevie Wonder (Búkolla), mais il contient également des chansons écrites spécialement pour l'album, comme la chanson Arabadrengurinn (L'arabe) écrite par son beau-père Sævar et une piste instrumentale de flûte rendant hommage au peintre islandais Jóhannes Kjarval, entièrement écrite et interprétée par Björk elle-même. Bjork s'est vue offrir la chance de faire un deuxième album, mais elle a refusé. Avec l'argent qu'elle a gagné, elle s'est acheté un piano et a commencé à composer de nouvelles chansons par elle-même. L'album a été publié en deux formats, vinyl et cassette 1 qui sont des éditions limitées et qui sont rares en dehors de l'Islande. Il a été enregistré aux studios Hljóðriti à Reykjavík. Hildur Hauksdóttir (la mère de Björk) a conçu la pochette dont la photo a été prise à un studio local de Reykjavík. #Arabadrengurinn #Búkolla #Alta Mira #Jóhannes Kjarval #Fúsi Hreindýr #Himnaför #Óliver #Álfur Út Úr Hól #Músastiginn #Bænin 'Debut (1993)' right|200px Debut est le second album de la chanteuse, sorti le 5 juillet 1993. Björk a travaillé avec le britannique Nellee Hooper pour la production de ce disque, se voulant différent de ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle était au sein du groupe punk The Sugarcubes. En effet, Debut possède des influences trip-hop, jazz et alternative dance. Certains titres ont été écrite durant l'enfance et l'adolescence de l'artiste. Le thème de ses chansons est l'amour, la relation qu'elle a entretenue avec son ancien petit ami. L'album se vendra à 3 000 000 exemplaires dans le monde, devenant le 9ème album le plus mondialement vendu en 1993. Il sera certifié disque d'or au Canada et disque de platine aux États-Unis. Debut recevra d'ailleurs de très bonne critique sur la voix de la chanteuse, ainsi que sur le style de l'album. Cinq singles sont issus de ce disque : Human Behaviour, Venus as a Boy, Play Dead qui apparaît dans la B.O du film The Young Americans, Big Time Sensuality et Violently Happy. #Human Behaviour #Crying #Venus as a Boy #There's More to Life Than This #Like Someone in Love #Big Time Sensuality #One Day #Aeroplane #Come to Me #Violently Happy #The Anchor Song Bonus au Royaume-Uni et version ré-éditée #Play Dead Bonus au Japon #Atlantic #Play Dead 'Post (1995)' right|200px Post, troisième album de Björk, est sorti le 13 juin 1995. Il se veut plus électronique le second, tout en flirtant avec d'autres style comme le trip hop ou le jazz. Post connaîtra le succès avec 2 500 000 exemplaires vendu dans le monde et les critiques seront encore dithyrambiques avec l'islandaise. Cet album sera disque de platine dans plusieurs pays dont le Royaume-Unis, les États-Unis et le Canada. Army of Me, Isobel, It's Oh So Quiet, Hyperballad, Possibly Maybe et I Miss You sont les singles qui ont permis le succès de Post. #Army of Me #Hyperballad #The Modern Things #It's Oh So Quiet #Enjoy #You've Been Flirting Again #Isobel #Possibly Maybe #I Miss You #Cover Me #Headphones Bonus au Japon #I Go Humble Bonus au Japon #Sweet Intuition #Venus as a Boy (Harpsichord version) #Hyperballad (Brodsky Quartet version) #Charlene 'Telegram (1996)' right|200px C'est le premier album de remixes de Björk, sorti en novembre 1996. On y trouve neuf des titres de Post remixés (sauf The Modern Things et It's Oh So Quiet), avec un titre inédit, My Spine, qui aurait put être dans la tracklst du précédent album, mais qui a été remplacé par le titre Enjoy. Telegram s'est vendu à 240 000 exemplaires dans le monde. #Possibly Maybe #Hyperballad #Enjoy #My Spine #I Miss You #Isobel #You've Been Flirting Again #Cover Me #Army of Me #Headphones 'Homogenic (1997)' right|200px 4ème album studio de la chanteuse, Homogenic est sorti le 22 septembre 1997. La musique de ce disque se veut expérimental car la chanteuse s'est inspiré de son pays natal l'Islande pour écrire et composer les morceaux. Cet album eut un immense succès dans les charts, fut encore une fois bien reçu par la critique et s'est vendu à 2 000 000 exemplaires dans le monde. Jóga, Bachelorette, Hunter, Alarm Call et All is full of Love eurent aussi un grand succès. #Hunter #Jóga #Unravel #Bachelorette #All neon like #5 Years #Immature #Alarm Call #Pluto #All is full of Love Bonus au Japon #Jóga (Mixage de Howie B) #Sod Off #Immature #So Broken #Nature is ancient #Jóga (Mixage d'Alec Empire) 'Selmasongs (2000)' right|200px Selmasongs est la B.O du film Dancer in the Dark de Lar Von Trier où Björk est l'actrice principale. Il est sorti le 18 septembre 2000 au Royaume-Unis et le 19 aux États-Unis. On y trouve des arrangements classiques, des "beats" de plusieurs objets ainsi que des bruits de machines et de trains. Björk fait, sur cet album, un duo avec l'actrice française Catherine Deneuve et un autre avec Thom Yorke, membre du groupe Radiohead. Certains des titres ont été ré-écrites, afin de ne pas donner d'indices dans le film. Selmasongs s'est vendu à 201 000 exemplaires dans le monde. #Overture #Cvalda #I've Seen it All #Scatterheart #In the Musicals #107 Steps #New World 'Vespertine (2001)' right|200px Sorti le 27 août 2001, Vespertine est le cinquième album de Björk. Il s'est vendu à 1 400 000 exemplaires dans le monde. Sur la pochette de l'album, on voit la chanteuse avec la célèbre robe cygne qu'elle avait porté lors des Oscars. Sur ce disque, l'islandaise a crée des sons à partir d'objets, de crissements de neige, d'électricité statiques dans les cheveux, etc... Les paroles se veulent d'ailleurs personnelles. Il s'agit donc d'un album différent de ses précédents car plus calme, plus intimiste et moins énergique. Les singles sont Hidden Place, Pagan Poetry et Cocoon. Les critiques furent encore une fois élogieuses. #Hidden Place #Cocoon #It's Not Up to You #Undo #Pagan Poetry #Frosti #Aurora #An Echo, a Stain #Sun in My Mouth #Heirloom #Harm of Will #Unison Bonus au Japon #Generous Palmstroke 'Medúlla (2004)' right|200px Sixième album studio de l'islandaise, Medúlla est sorti le 30 août 2004. L'album est pratiquement sans instrument, acapella et est composé qu'avec la voix humaine (sauf pour quelques exceptions). La chanteuse a travaillé sur ce disque avec des beat-boxeurs reconnus. Oceania, Who is it, Triumph of a heart et Where is the line sont les singles issus de ce disque. Nominé deux fois aux Grammy Awards et se trouvant premier dans plusieurs pays, Medúlla se vendra à 1 000 000 exemplaires dans le monde. #Pleasure is all mine #Show me forgiveness #Where is the line #Vökuró #Öll birtan #Who is it (carry my joy on the left, carry my pain on the right) #Submarine #Desired Constellation #Oceania #Sonnets/unrealities XI #Ancestors #Mouth's cradle #Miðvikudags #Triumph of a heart Bonus au Japon #Komið 'Drawing Restraint 9 (2005)' right|200px Drawing Restraint 9 est la B.O du film du même nom, composé par Björk en collaboration avec son compagnon Matthew Barney, un artiste américain. Pour ce projet, Björk s'est inspirée de la musique japonaise et a donc utilisé des instruments du pays du soleil couchant. La B.O sortira le 25 juillet 2005 au Royaume-Unis et le 23 août 2005 aux États-Unis. #Gratitude #Pearl #Ambergris March #Bath #Hunter Vessel #Shimenawa #Vessel Shimenawa #Storm #Holographic Entrypoint #Cetacea #Antarctic Return 'Volta (2007)' right|200px Volta est le septième album studio de la chanteuse, sorti le 1er mai 2007 et produit par Björk et Timbaland. Les cuivres et la musique africaines influencèrent ce disque. Les singles sont Earth Intruders, Innoncence, Declare Independence, Wanderlust et The Dull Flame of Desire. Volta se vendra à 500 000 exemplaires dans le monde. #Earth Intruders #Wanderlust #The Dull Flame of Desire (with Antony Hegarty) #Innocence #I See Who You Are #Vertebrae by Vertebrae #Pneumonia #Hope #Declare Independence #My Juvenile Bonus Itunes #I See Who You Are (Mark Bell mix) #Earth Intruders (edit de Mark Stent) #Innocence (Mark Stent mix) 'Biophilia (2011)' right|200px Huitième album studio de la chanteuse et grand projet musical, Biophilia est sorti le 10 Octobre 2011. Il s'agit du premier album d'applications dans le monde. En effet, Björk voulant traduire les forces de la nature et le mouvement engendré par la gravité par des sons, a crée des applications sur Ipad, ainsi que de nouveaux instruments pour la scène. Après une première résidence à Manchester puis à Reykjavik, New-York et Buenos Aires, Biophilia s’installera en février/mars 2013 à Paris. Dans chaque ville de résidence, le but est d’explorer les idées musicologiques, scientifiques et technologiques amenées par le projet via une série d’ateliers. Long de 90 min, un documentaire est en cours de tournage qui sera une exploration du processus de création du projet Biophilia, au programme, répétitions, enregistrement studio ainsi qu’interviews et démonstrations. #Moon #Thunderbolt #Crystalline #Cosmogony #Dark Matter #Hoolow #Virus #Sacrifice #Mutual Core #Solstice Bonus Itunes #Hollow (Original 7 Minutes Version) #Dark Matter (With Choir+Organ) #Náttúra Bonus au Japon #The Comet Song 'Bastards (2012)' right|200px C'est le 12ème album de la chanteur et le 3ème de remixes. Sorti le 19 novembre 2012, on y trouve des remix de sept chansons de l'album Biophilia. #Crystalline (Omar Souleyman Version) #Virus (Hudson Mohawke Peaches and Guacamol Remix) #Sacrifice (Death Grips Remix) #Sacrifice (Matthew Herbert's Pins and Needles Mix Edit) #Mutual Core (These New Puritans Remix featuring Solomon Islands Song) #Hollow (16bit Remix) #Mutual Core (Matthew Herbert's Tectonic Plates Mix) #Thunderbolt (Death Grips Remix) #Dark Matter (Alva Noto Remodel) #Thunderbolt (Omar Souleyman Version) #Solstice (Current Value Remix) #Moon (The Slips Remix) #Crystalline (Matthew Herbert Mix) 'Vulnicura (2015)' right|200px right|200px #Stonemilker #Lionsong #History of Touches #Black Lake #Family #Notget #Atom Dance #Mouth Mantra #Quicksand Style Il est difficile de la faire entrer dans une catégorie musicale précise : électro-pop, pop underground, pop expérimentale, trip-hop ou indépendant sont autant de qualificatifs qui peuvent lui être attribués. Elle-même considère son style profondément ancré dans la pop, même si elle a su en repousser les limites et y intégrer de nombreuses influences, dont le punk de ses débuts ou encore le jazz. Elle a contribué grâce à ses albums au succès de la pop expérimentale et du rock alternatif. Anecdotes/Coin infos *Son compte twitter: Björk *Son site officiel: Björk *Son site officiel français: Björk *Son compte facebook officiel: Björk *Sa chaîne Youtube: Björk Galerie Björk 1.jpg Clips Debut thumb|left|270px|Human Behavior thumb|right|270px|Venus as a Boy thumb|left|270px|Play Dead (ft. David Arnold) thumb|right|270px|Big Time Sensuality thumb|left|270px|Violently Happy Post thumb|left|270px|Army of Me thumb|right|270px|Isobel thumb|left|270px|It's Oh so Quiet thumb|right|270px|Hyperballad thumb|left|270px|Possibly Maybethumb|right|270px|I Miss You Homogenic thumb|left|270px|Joga thumb|right|270px|Bachelorette thumb|right|270px|Hunter thumb|left|270px|Alarm Call thumb|left|270px|All is Full of Love Selmasongs thumb|left|270px|Overture thumb|right|270px|Cvalda (From the Scene Dancer in the Dark) thumb|right|270px|I've Seen it All thumb|left|270px|Scatterheart thumb|left|270px|In the Musicals thumb|right|270px|107 Steps thumb|left|270px|New World (Ending of Dancer in the Dark) Vespertine thumb|left|270px|Hidden Place thumb|right|270px|Pagan Poetry thumb|left|270px|Cocoon Greatest Hits thumb|left|270px|It's in Our Hands thumb|right|270px|Unravel Medùlla thumb|left|270px|Desired Constellation thumb|right|270px|Who is It? thumb|left|270px|Oceania thumb|right|270px|Triumph of a Heart thumb|left|270px|Where is the Line? Volta thumb|left|270px|Earth Intruders thumb|right|270px|Innocence thumb|left|270px|Declare Independence thumb|right|270px|Wanderlust thumb|left|270px|The Dull Flame of Desire Biophilia thumb|left|270px|Crystalline thumb|right|270px|Moon thumb|left|270px|Hollow thumb|right|270px|Mutual Core Vulnicura thumb|left|270px|Lionsong thumb|right|270px|Stonemilker thumb|left|270px|Black Lake Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musicienne